Aika Carmine
Supplemental Information Hair: Her hair colour is a purplish hue of indigo which looks purple in bright lighting. Her hair is slightly messy and only reaches to above her shoulders. Headgear: She sometimes wears a bright pinkish-purple visor. Eye color: Lavender. Her eyes have two versions, the "android" version, which are lavender, and the "human" version, which are a bright violet. She usually has the android version (like on her MMD model). However, her voice bank icon and most of her artwork have the human version, except in lavender as well. Earphones: Strange looking headphones that light up violet. Dress/Outfit: '''She wears a collared shirt with no sleeves. On her concept art, her shirt is dark violet with two small yellow note designs, and yellow and white borders near the hem. On the voice bank art, her collar and hem are white, and her note design is large and only in the center, with her necklace being part of the shirt. On both artworks, her skirt is purple with a large ribbon around her hips acting as a "belt." Her shoes are violet, with a ribbon on them on her concept art. '''Others: '''She occasionally wears a pinkish-violet thigh band and two bands around her ankles. She also has a winter design in which she has a white swallow-tailed coat, an armwarmer on her right arm, and shorts. '''Nationality/Race: Japanese (Voice Provider: Filipino) Voice Configuration Demo AIKA Demo is a CV voicebank in Japanese. The characters are both in Hiragana and Romaji, though it's better to use Romaji. The voice range is generally low. Daiki Carmine (the genderbend) can be achieved with the "g+15" flag. Her demo voicebank was officially made available for download by allthisheaven on November 30, 2015 and discontinued on 20 March 2017. AIKA V1 Aika's first official voicebank (AIKA V1) was released on 20 March 2017. Download is available here. Model Aika's MMD model is currently not available for download. The MMD model base was made by LAT and credits to all the parts used are in the creator's deviantart. Works List of Covered Songs # Hoshi no Kakera (2015.11.12) # Ai Kotoba (2015.11.14) # Ai Kotoba -updated ver- (2015.11.22) # 'Collaboration 'Childish War ft. Aika (2015.11.22) # 'Collaboration 'Okochama Sensou ft. Yayoi (2015.11.22) # Days -TV size- (2015.11.24) # Suki Kirai ft. Daiki (2015.11.26) # Mukashi Mukashi no Kyou no Boku (2015.11.29) # Magnet ft. Sayuri (2015.11.30) # Eine Kleine (2015.12.01) # Answer (2015.12.19) Trivia * She adores DECO*27 and Hachi as songwriters. * She's a gigantic fangirl of IA, and Gumi as well. * Her headphones were inspired by Chobits, while the story behind her character was also inspired by the story of Chobits to some extent. * In her backstory, (in the story written by Aiden that she's a character in), she was a human girl that is mute in her original life. Terms of Use Please do not redistribute or sell without permission. Do not claim the character as your own. This article is written and certified true and correct by author of Aika, please do not edit without permission. Category:Voicebanks from Singapore Category:Profile pages needing cleanup